Chained Oikawa Tooru x OC
by KrimChan
Summary: Nakano Usagi believed in True Mates, as her parents were a pair. In fact, her mom often would tell the story of how she met her father. As the youngest of three, she was the one who believed it the most. However, when she transferred as a third year to Aoba Johsai and found out her True Mate was the one and only Oikawa Tooru, her response was complete and utter horror and disgust.
1. Attention

This story is placed in the Omegaverse/A/B/O Dynamics! Please if you don't know what those are, look them up! Otherwise you'll be incredible confused. (I recommend the 2nd search link that pops up when its googled)

If you do know what it is, great! Here are some information that will be needed to be known~

\- It will be very loosely incorporated into the story. It's very much NOT a central part of the story.

My Haikyuu! fanfiction will somewhat follow the actual canon story, however it will be manipulated to fit with my story. Which means, some events might be out of order.

Also, I'd like to hear some ships that I could add into the story. I'll leave it to reader choice rather than choosing myself though Kageyama x Hinata might be guaranteed...(I have someone refusing to allow them to be shipped with anyone else...

I apologize for any OOCness in advance...

I think that's all the info I wanted to share, so enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Usagi stared at Aoba Johsai High School with distaste. She wondered silently to herself why she was sent out to the country to live with her oldest sister, when she was perfectly fine with staying in Tokyo and attending Nekoma. Her phone vibrated with a notification of getting a text and she looked at the name.

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** How's the country? Which school are you attending?

 **[Ken maa maa]** Karasuno?

She was in the group chat with the two, being childhood friends. They named each other within the chat and couldn't change their users without the other's opinions.

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** The country is boring so far! ( ≧Д≦) I wish it was Karasuno! At least I'd know someone there! (‡▼益▼)

 **[Ken maa maa]** ( .. )

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** Then which school is it?

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** Aoba Johsai. ( ╬◣ 益◢)

 **[Ken maa maa]** …

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** Good luck. (●´艸`)

Usagi stared at her phone in irritation. She walked towards the faculty office and knocked softly. A teacher opened the door and stared in confusion. "Excuse me, but I am Nakano Usagi." She said politely, bowing slightly. The teacher nodded in realization.

"You are right in time. History is about to begin, and I happen to teach the class you are assigned in. I can introduce you to the class." The teacher replied, gathering his things and then heading towards Classroom 3-6. Usagi was relieved that the smells of high school doesn't change much whether it was the country or city. The only difference she could really tell was that the air was fresher. Otherwise it was the same, the scents of omegas, alphas and betas mingling together.

The teacher walked into the classroom and the students within quieted. "We have a new student today. Please be on your best behavior and welcome her. Please introduce yourself." Usagi walked in and whispers instantly interrupted out, which she wasn't surprised about. Her bangs were styled to the left and were long enough to block her left eye and some of her left side of her face. Her golden brown hair was long, down to her lower back with half of it blonde, remnants of when she had short hair and a delinquent phase. Her eyes were also quite sharp, their amber color standing out.

She looked like an alpha or at least a beta, but with the scent she was giving off, it told them she was an omega. "I'm Nakano Usagi. I transferred here from Tokyo. Pleased to meet you." She said, keeping it simple.

"Alright. You can choose an empty seat." The teacher dismissed. She walked down the aisle and sat at the very back, away from everyone else. She could feel gazes follow her but she ignored them. Despite her delinquent past, she was diligently taking notes, making sure they were easily understandable and neat, which were a habit from when she was being tutored in junior high, messy notes meant no breaks.

The class went by quickly and the bell rang for lunch, which instantly had people surrounding her. "You're from Tokyo?" A girl asked. Usagi nodded in response.

"Are you going to join any clubs?" Another voice pitched in.

"Hmm, maybe volleyball? I was the manager of the boy's volleyball club at my old school." She replied.

"Ah!" A male's voice suddenly interrupted the questions. "That's where I recognize you from! Nekoma's manager!" The group parted to reveal Oikawa Tooru, with his group of fangirls behind him.

"Tch." Usagi scowled.

"What's with that scowl? I didn't do anything to you." Tooru replied.

"I don't like your shitty personality. Those smiles just _scream_ fake." She replied, turning to face him and glaring. Their glares connected, and snarls started up.

"I don't like you either, Usa-chan." Tooru sneered, with him being rattled at someone seeing through him that easily, especially how they haven't talked to each other before now. She stood up, her expression showed fury.

"You don't get to call me that, _Tooru-kun_." She fired back, using his first name without permission, which made many of the students shocked. He growled at the disrespect, his alpha instincts telling him to teach the omega in front of him respect. He leaned in and that was when he truly got a whiff of her scent, sending all his fury out the window. His pupils dilated and he growled again, this time it was a completely different kind and Usagi caught it. She sniffed in his direction and near flung herself into his arms. Instead, she completely reacted in the complete opposite way.

She grabbed her bag, ran over to the window, opened it and jumped out. It wasn't that big of a drop but it was still quite sudden and it left the occupants confused. Especially, the Great King who just found out that he had a True Mate. He was ecstatic to have done so, having known that the chances of having one was slim to none. Sure, as one of the handsomest alphas of Aoba Johsai, omegas would flock to him and he would indulge them with his flirting. However, he always felt little to no connection to any of them.

So, Tooru stared out the window and debated on running after _Usa-chan_ , but he didn't want to invoke Iwaizumi's wrath. She did say that she wanted to join the volleyball club and she was the ex-manager of Nekoma High's volleyball club. A smirk tugged on the corner of his lips.

~Chained~

It was later in the afternoon that Usagi gritted her teeth and stood in front of Aoba Johsai's boy's volleyball club gym. They were already practicing and she could hear the familiar sounds of balls thumping as they hit the ground and sneakers squeaking on the gym floor. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds, letting herself immerse into them. It wasn't that long since she last heard the sounds but she missed it immensely, the sounds were _home_ to her. So she opened her eyes and walked in quietly as possible.

Though it wasn't to be, as a ball rolled over to her feet and it just had to be _his_ ball that was the one that did. "Oh? Usa-chan! Can you throw that ball over?" His overly cheery voice asked from the other side of the net. His other team-mates that were playing with him and even the ones they were playing against were watching her.

The head coach, Irihata glanced over at the girl who just walked in. "Oi, you. Hurry up and throw the ball over, you're stalling practice." He said semi-harshly, thinking she was one of Tooru's fangirls. A shadow fell over Usagi's face as she picked up the ball. She spun the ball, mimicking what Tooru usually did before he serves. She threw the ball up in the air and did a jump-serve, completely mimicking Tooru's serve, down to the control, having aiming it right Tooru's head, however the difference was the amount of power she put into it.

Tooru had barely enough time to move his head over before the ball was slammed behind him and went flying off. Everyone in the gym had their jaws hit the floor. A couple moments of silence passed as everyone just stared at Usagi. "...That was a spike." Tooru finally spoke, breaking the silence. She shrugged and walked towards the head coach who was warily watching her.

"I'd like to be a manager please." She asked, bowing in respect. Irihata blinked in surprise and nodded.

"I'd like a beta manager but with that spike serve, you have more than enough ability to join as manager. Do you know the duties of a manager?" He asked. She nodded.

"I served as Nekoma High's boys volleyball manager until I was transferred." She replied.

"Mizoguchi will handle in getting you a manager's jacket. You'll get it in two days at the latest." Irihata informed her, then turning to the boys who had paused their practice to watch. He started yelling at them to continue practice, which they did so quickly. Usagi quickly got started in manager duties, like refilling water bottles and handing team-mates towels. She also quickly established her place with the members, not tolerating any flirting or anything that wasn't volleyball practice.

Her cold glares would send any of the males, alpha or beta, running back to practice even harder. Her spike serve was still fresh in their minds, with them not wanting to be on the receiving end of what would probably leave them with many bruises that would last for days. What also didn't help would be that, their captain would also glare at them which scared them to running away, as their aloof captain rarely ever glared.

"Usa-chan~" Tooru sang, bouncing up to the new manager. Her sharp gaze became even sharper as she glared at him and snarled,

"What, Oikawa-san?" He pouted in response.

"Call me Tooru-kun!"

"No, Fakekawa." She retorted.

"H-hey! Don't be like Iwa-chan!" He pouted even more. She ignored him and turned to continue her checking for flat balls and making sure they refilled with air. He watched her for a bit, since he just finished a practice game and was resting so he decided to take the chance to talk to her.

"Do you need something, Captain?" She asked, distancing him even further by not even calling him by his surname. He frowned.

"Tooru."

"Captain."

"Tooru."

"Captain."

"Tooru." He growled, releasing some of his alpha pheromones. He saw her grit her teeth and snarled out,

"Oikawa." He sighed, settling for his surname..for now. "So did you need something or did you just come here to bother me?" She asked again.

"Oh! Would you like to play a game with us?" Tooru asked, with a smile. Usagi stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" He nodded.

"Iwa-chan suggested it actually. He said he noticed you helping Nekoma in their warmups before. Plus with that serve, it'd be a waste to just have you running around filling water bottles and stuff. It'd help us a lot actually." He said seriously. She hesitated. She did used to play volleyball in junior high but she stopped, having ended up liking to be a manager and supporting instead.

"Alright…" She reluctantly agreed. He smiled at her, giving her a genuine small which made Usagi blink in surprise.

"What position did you play?" She looked away and mumbled. "Hm?" He leaned in closer to hear her better.

"I was the ace but before I was, I was a wing spiker. I can also be a setter if needed." She said a bit louder. He nodded.

"Let's play a game then~" He started walking away. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't have gym clothes to play in, Shittykawa."

"..."

~Chained~

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** How's Seijoh, Usagi?

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** It was okay...(∩︵∩)

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** What's wrong?

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** I miss you guys. ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ )

Usagi didn't want to tell Kuroo she found her true mate and it just so happened to be Oikawa Tooru. She didn't want to trouble him, as they were childhood friends but did try dating once. It hadn't worked out, luckily they still remained close friends. Though they had occasionally helped each other out during their heats/ruts. She was glad that it didn't affect their relationship.

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** Awh~ You miss us already? Why not come to a practice match?

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** Oh? Who are you guys playing against?

 **[Ken maa maa]** Usual.

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** Fukurodani? When is the match?

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** Saturday

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** I'll see if I can go and tell you guys later. I have to go finish my manager duties. Shittykawa stayed back when the practice ended and Iwaizumi stayed to stop him from overworking himself.

 **[Ken maa maa]** Don't overwork yourself either. (꒪⌓꒪)

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** I know

She glanced up at the time and was startled by the time, it was well into the evening and near night. She didn't quite know where her house was either. Her sister had dropped her off at Aoba Johsai that morning and she honestly forgotten to look for landmarks on the way so she would know the way back. Thankfully, she did know her address though, so she could ask Iwaizumi for help.

Usagi walked over to where Iwaizumi was currently yelling at Oikawa about overworking. She tapped the ace on the shoulder slightly, making him stop mid-sentence and turn with a questioning look on his face. "Iwaizumi-san, could you help me with directions? I'm not sure how to get home…" She said, scratching her head sheepishly. Before Iwaizumi could answer, Oikawa instantly butted in.

"Hey! Why didn't you ask me? Your captain and true mate?" He pouted. She glared at him in response.

"Who'd want to ask you for directions, Shittykawa. And what do you mean true mate? I don't believe you." She retorted. Iwaizumi smiled at Usagi, amused at her abrasiveness to the idiot Captain. Omegas would often fawn over him instead.

"Yea, I can help you. Do you know the address?" He replied, politely. She nodded, showing him the address. He stared at it for a couple seconds before letting out a chuckle. She looked at him in confusion. "You're my neighbor."

"What? No way!" She gaped. He nodded.

"Oh!~ Then I can come along!~" Oikawa sang. She scowled at him and tched her tongue. The two alphas near flinched from the sight, startled that an omega could give out such an aura. Granted, they saw how much power the female had, with the spike-serve she delivered. The three quickly cleaned up the gym and locked it up behind them then leaving to go home.

When one looked in at the three walking, they would assume that their were close friends, especially with the two calling Oikawa names. Usagi found herself at home at Aoba Johsai, which surprised her. She even exchanged phone details with Iwaizumi, who gave her permission to use his first name, as she did with him. Oikawa tried to do the same, but got glared by the two new fast friends, both saying at the same time, "Shut up, Trashikawa."

The three parted ways when they got to their respective houses, with Oikawa trying again once more to get her phone details, which she responded by walking away without a care, leaving the captain to sulk as he walked home. Thus ended the eventful day.


	3. Chapter 2

Usagi was eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Her older sister, Ai, who she was living, gave her an expectant look. "Alright, I'll go get it." She stood up, taking a piece of toast with her and taking a bite while walking to the door. She opened the door and she stood there in shock at who was standing in front of her door.

"Hayo, Usa-chan!~" Oikawa sang, before leaning over and taking a bite from the toast that was in her hand. She scowled, then shoved the toast toward his face, which he was able to dodge and catch, to which he started nibbling on.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"I always walk with Iwa-chan, and since you are his neighbor, I've decided that we three will walk together from now on!~" She looked over Oikawa's shoulder and there stood Hajime, with an apologetic expression on his face. Usagi turned to go back into the house to grab her bag, which was sitting around the corner. "Ai-"

"Shiteru?" Oikawa interrupted. She turned and stared at him in shock before realizing what he just said and grabbed her slipper of her foot and threw it at him with all her force. He dodged, and it flew out the door, flying inches away from hitting Hajime's face, who smacked Oikawa's head in retaliation. "Oww! Iwa-chan! What was that for?"

"You know what you did, Shittykawa," He growled. Oikawa pouted in response. Usagi walked out of the house and closed the door behind her. She ignored the pouting Great King and greeted Hajime.

"Good morning, Hajime-kun." He nodded back his greeting and the three started walking, with him in the middle as the mediator between Oikawa and Usagi. Luckily, the idiot captain knew better to start anything on the way, as the irritation radiating of the new manager wasn't something he wanted to light any higher. They got to school without her saying a word to Oikawa while he tried to get her to talk to him, though it was without his usual flirtatious words.

As soon as the stepped beyond the entrance, Oikawa was swarmed by his fans, Hajime, who already knew that was going to happen stepped aside from his friend's side, however Usagi was a bit too late and was pushed. She stumbled, which the vice-captain was there to steady her. She thanked him with a smile, which made him realize she was quite pretty when she was doing so. He waved it off, turning his face away to hide a blush. "I'll walk with you to your class. There's no use in waiting for that idiot." He said, walking towards the school building. She nodded and followed.

' _Glance back.'_ Tooru willed silently towards Usagi. However she didn't, she kept on walking besides Iwa-chan. He let out a silent sigh and looked down to all the omegas and betas around him. He narrowed his eyes slightly in irritation and the ones closest to him flinched. "Sorry, but I have to get to class~" He said with fake cheer. The girls booed but they parted to let him through. As he walked to class, He wondered why Usagi wasn't reacting to the bond they had. Was it because she was ignoring it? Or refusing to acknowledge that he was her true mate? A sharp pain shot through his chest at the thought. The one omega he felt an actual connection to and they disliked him. He had no one to blame but himself.

He clenched his fist in irritation but didn't allow it to show on his face, since he still had an image to keep up. Anyone who greeted him, even if he had no clue who they were, he smiled and waved back. He got to class and sat at his seat, the omegas in the class instantly surrounding him, as usual. All, but the one he wanted nearby the most.

 **~Chained~**

Usagi entered the gym in her gym clothes that just happen to be Nekoma High's. Oikawa instantly protested. "Why do you have their clothes on!" She glared at him.

"It's just the shorts, get over it! Plus these are the only pair I have until I get new ones!" She retorted.

"They're fine." Hajime butted in, before a full blown argument could start. "Do you think you could play in a jersey that's a bit big? We're playing in our volleyball uniforms while the other team is playing in white shirts."

"I can make do, but what are the teams?" She asked.

"It's three versus three and you'll be in my team, along with Kindaichi, a first year." Kindaichi bowed slightly in greeting. She smiled and returned the bow. "He's a middle blocker. I'm a wing spiker. The other team is Oikawa, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, who are also third years."

"Alright. I'll be acting as the setter then?" Hajime nodded. Oikawa called Usagi over.

"How about I let your team serve first as a handicap?" He grinned, twirling the ball in his hands.

"Fine." She snarled, grabbing the ball. She walked over to where Hajime and Kindaichi were already in place. The other team took their positions. She took the position for a jump serve and the whistle was blown. She threw the ball up in the air and served. They were expecting a powerful serve but instead, she did the opposite and hit a jump float serve, throwing the other team off as the receive was off.

They were able to try and spike it over but Kindaichi was able to do a one-touch. Hajime received it and instead of setting it to Kindaichi or Hajime, she slammed it down on the other side. "..." Another silence settled between the volleyball players as they watched the ball roll away.

"What the hell was that!" Oikawa shouted in shock.

"A dump shot with some of the force of a spike behind it." Usagi replied, shrugging. "Why? Do you just flop it over? That gives the other team time to react and possibly save it." Silence settled again between the teams. After a bit, the game continued on, both teams about equal to each other, none giving more than two points before tieing once again. The first set went to Usagi, then Oikawa. The third set was where the intensity was set on max. Both refused to give in to each other. Both teams only achieved a one point lead on each other. The game finally ended with Oikawa serving and him hitting out.

Usagi drank her water down and started cool down exercises. "Ugh, I haven't played this hard since junior high." She complained.

"Was it fun?" Hajime asked. She glanced over at the depressed Oikawa, who was now practicing serves. She nodded.

"It was fun. I had forgotten the feeling of actually being on the court. It was nice." She smiled.

"That's good." Yelling was heard from another court and Usagi looked over. The only word she could use to describe him was 'delinquent', though she couldn't really judge as she _was_ one herself during her junior high years.

"Who's that?" She asked Hajime.

"Kyoutani Kentaro. He's a second year with a lot of power, and potential. Just no game sense or team sense. Not really a team player, and quite reckless." He replied. "Doesn't really respect us, third years though."

"Seems like a fight is about to break out." She observed. "I'll try to break it up." She stood up and walked over. "Hey, what's going on?" She said with a smile, trying to hopefully calm them down. The ones arguing glanced at her then continued. Fists were becoming clenched, snarls and growls were flying and the omega manager who was trying to be nice was ignored. She grabbed the third year's face and Kyoutani's and shoved it into the net, pushing their faces into it quite harshly.

"What the hell?!" The two of them shouted. She just gave them a chilling smile that didn't reach her eyes. In fact, her eyes promised more pain if they didn't shut up and listen to her.

"When someone asks what's going on, _you answer_. Ignoring is rude, y'know?" She dug their faces harder into the net. "I don't care what started it or who. Play nice, kay? Respect is key. Next time I see this happen, it won't just be your faces in the nets. I'll force you to do drills till you drop _dead_." She held them there for a bit longer, making sure the net was digging into their cheeks, as one side was being pushed by her. She also kept them off-balance so they couldn't get out of her grip. After a couple seconds longer, she released them and walked off.

The two had red net marks on the cheeks, which were stinging quite badly with how hard she had pushed their faces into the net. "That..was a unique way to handle that.." Hajime commented. She shrugged in response.

 **~Chained~**

The days passed with nothing that was super exciting. It was the usual Oikawa bothering Usagi and trying to flirt with her, with her constantly shooting down his attempts. She had near smashed his face in multiple times, with Hajime often having to hold her back. She did her manager duties properly, and was quite nice to the first years to which they started calling her "their queen". She found it amusing and tolerated it from the first and second years when the second years started picking it up too. However, when Oikawa tried he had gotten a volleyball to the face.

Saturday came up and Usagi woke up early in the morning. She had texted Kuroo the day before asking where they were playing the practice match at and he had said Nekoma. She dressed in casual wear, a thin hoodie with jeans. She also put on her Nekoma High jersey she still had. She went down to the kitchen to jot down a quick note for her sister that read,

' **I'm going to Nekoma High, I'll probably also visit home to. I'll be back on Sunday night at the latest. Call me or text me if you want anything from Tokyo. Love, Usagi U( Ò** **ㅅ** **Ó)U '**

She had called one of their family drivers to pick her up and he was waiting outside. He bowed then opened the door for her. She thanked him and got in. Then they were on their way. It was only a couple minutes later that she got a message.

 **[Ken maa maa]** Are you coming?

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** Yup. I just left the house. I'll be staying in Tokyo for the weekend. (*^▽^*)

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** Great! We can all hang out and you tell us about your week! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** ….That face makes me want to stay at home all weekend. (;´Д`)

 **[Ken maa maa]** Do you know when you will be getting here?

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** I don't know actually...how many games will you guys be playing?

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** Knowing Bokuto...a lot.

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** Hopefully I'll be there by noon~

 **[Ken maa maa]** Please save me as soon as possible so I don't have to set anymore...I want to play the new game I got…

 **[Kuroo Kuroo Tetsu Ro Ro]** …..

 **[Nana kano Usa Usa]** Yeah, yeah.

She put her phone on silent and yawned. It was going to be a long ride to Tokyo and she was getting sleepy. The quietness lulled her to sleep.

 **~Chained~**

She woke up to a presences reaching over her and she opened her eyes and stared right into hazel colored cat-like eyes. A soft click broke the silence and Kuroo slid her seatbelt back to it's original spot. "Morning, sleepyhead," he said to her. She nodded in greeting, not quite awake yet.

"Why were you reaching over to undo my seatbelt?" She asked. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Usagi, anyone who doesn't know how to wake you, gets severely injured if they do so incorrectly." She blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

"Wait..you don't remember what you do?" She shook her head. He sighed. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. Let's go in before everyone starts searching for both you and me. Thinking that we ran off." She nodded, getting out of the car, stumbling a bit and grabbing onto Kuroo's arm to straighten herself. They got into the gym and Bokuto instantly came up to them and gave her a hug, with which she returned.

"Why'd you arrive so late? Are you not Nekoma's manager anymore? Why not? Did you get tired of Kuroo? Come to Fukurodani then!" He rapidly asked her.

"I'm not Nekoma's manager anymore because my parents forced me to move in with my sister out in the countryside and who could get tired of Kuroo and his bed head?" She answered and teased Kuroo when she got the chance to do so, having had reached up to mess up his bed head even more, with which he instinctively bent down a bit so she could. It was remnants of a habit from when they had been mates during junior high and their first year of high school.

"Let's get the practice started shall we?" Akaashi suggested. Usagi went to greet the coaches and then sat in the stands, cheering for Nekoma, of course. She felt nostalgic though not completely, as she was not sitting with the coaches this time around but in the stands. It was different than being on the court and seeing it right in front of you. Nekoma was able to win a set against Fukurodani but Fukurodani won the practice game anyways.

They took a short break then continued it went until near evening, Nekoma was able to win a couple games but Fukurodani took the majority. Everyone start cleaning up the gym and Usagi went down to also help. It went by quickly, with some friendly banter. Then Kuroo and Kenma insisted on walking her home, for old time's sake, though she had only really moved just a week ago. "Yeesh, it's like I've moved years ago or something. I only moved last week!" She said, while rolling her eyes.

"Your scent is slowly fading away," Kenma commented while playing his new game. "It made Kuroo angsty." With that comment, Kuroo gave Kenma a glare though the beta didn't see it as he was too absorbed into his game. She looked at Kuroo with a questioning look.

"I don't know, with your scent fading, it feels like you're fading away too. You're one of my childhood friends. I don't like it." Kuroo shrugged. She smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry, Kuroo. I'm planning on visiting a lot and it's not like I'm going away abroad for university. I'm applying to unis here, in Tokyo. So I'll be back bothering you before you'll know it!"

"Usa, you never bother me." Kuroo replied, affection in his voice then it became serious, "By the way, did you know your scent changed? It's not by much but it's noticeable." She glanced at him with a confused look. Kenma snorted.

"It's because she's returning to her original scent. You were just used to scenting her with your own scent constantly mixed with hers. It should have changed when you both agreed not to be mates any longer but you both continued helping each other with your respective heats/ruts." He explained, rolling his eyes.

"Well then.." Kuroo grabbed Usagi, with which she slightly shrieked in surprise, and started to rub his head against her like a cat. She half-heartedly struggled and called for Kenma to save her but she was laughing. He stopped after sniffing her again and seemingly was satisfied that her scent was back to "normal". The three got to the street where she would usually part from them and she did start going but was stopped by Kuroo's hand grabbing her elbow. She looked back with a questioning gaze.

His face was expressionless however, his eyes were anything but expressionless. He was silently asking her to come home with him. She looked over to Kenma, who was already walking towards his own house. Kuroo slightly tightened his grip then loosened it, intending to let her go but she stepped closer and the two headed toward his house.

 **I haven't decided if I want to make this story a lemon yet. So this is where it ends for this chapter.**

 **The changing from Oikawa and Tooru is for when it's Usagi's POV he's Oikawa to her and when it's Tooru, it's his own POV. I simply didn't want to add a break for the change of POV.**

 **For Kuroo, it just depends if I'm being lazy or not on wanting to write out Tetsurou or Kuroo…**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

Usagi woke up to a soft tickling near her upper stomach. She looked down and saw the cause. It was Kuroo, who was still asleep and each time he breathed out the air would gently brush over her stomach. His face was buried in her cleavage, as it was one of his favorite ways to sleep when she would stay over. "Tetsurou." She called softly, using her free hand to gently brush his hair. He groaned and tightened his grip around her waist, tangling their legs together. "Tetsu." He sighed, nipping at the skin between her breasts. "Hey! I know you're awake!"

"Shh," he shushed, starting to kiss and suck her skin. His leg that was between her legs, came up so that it was up against her ladyparts and he started slowly moving his leg, so she was grinding against it. She jolted and suppressed a moan, making it come out as a whimper, with which he growled at and flipped up so he was above her. A smirk was on his face before he leaned down to kiss her and continue from the night before.

 **~Chained~**

She was glaring at the forever bedhead Nekoma captain as she was elegantly scarfing down the breakfast his mother made for them. He had a lazy smile on his face and was completely relaxed. "You're not even in rut, you jerk." She snarled in between bites. His eyes became serious.

"No, I'm not. If I was, those hickeys on your neck would be a mark instead." Her glare turned sharper. He looked away with slight guilt in his eyes. He knew that Usagi wasn't a omega that would instantly submit to an alpha, as she wasn't raised to be that way, with a family that had strong alphas she was very much used to the pheromones and only potent, concentrated ones could cause her omega instincts to flare up.

Her family wasn't a lawful one, but it wasn't quite unlawful either. It was in the grey-zone, what her family did _exactly_ , he wasn't quite sure. Even Usagi didn't quite know either, as the family business was passed down to alphas, but that didn't mean omegas were looked down upon. No, it was the opposite, the omegas were expected to stand toe to toe with the alphas. Thus, she and her older sister, Ai were masters in many martial-arts. Though Usagi specialized in kicks, it was one of the reasons why she had so much jumping power for volleyball. "Come on, I'll walk you home." Kuroo said, standing up.

She grumbled, as she finished up the breakfast and went to put away the dishes, thanking his mother who was in the living room. His mother just waved her thanks away and smiled. She went to the doorway, where he was waiting and put on her shoes. "I'm keeping this hoodie by the way. As collateral." He chuckled in response.

"How many of them do you have anyways? You never returned my jackets, hoodies or shirts when we agreed to stop being mates." He asked. She paused, shrugging.

"I don't know. Do you want me to return them?" He shook his head.

"Keep them."

"...Now I want to return them." She muttered. He glanced at her in confusion. She shrugged, and they headed out. It didn't take them long to reach her house, which was more like an estate, as it had a gate, an outer and inner garden, then the house, which was a traditional japanese house. As they got closer, they noticed a blond guy looking down at his phone. Usagi squinted her eyes and recognition appeared in her face. " **.YA."** She yelled, running full speed at the male, who looked up in fear. She grabbed the boy's face and turned him this way and that. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?! YOU DYED IT?! IT'S SHAVED ON ONE SIDE?! IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK!"

"Usagi-nee! What are you doing back home? I thought you were staying with Ai-nee?" Tatsuya asked.

"Kuroo asked me to come watch the practice match they had yesterday but who cares about me, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO YOUR HAIR?!" He looked away and muttered an answer. "What was that?"

"I want to be tough like you." He said a bit louder, but not by much. She let go of his face and frowned.

"So you dyed your hair blonde like how I had it in junior high and shaved half of it?" He nodded. She stared into his gold and chocolate-brown orbs with her own gold ones. "You are the baby of our family, you don't have to be anything that you don't want to, Tsu-chan." He glared at her.

"I'm in junior-high now! Stop calling me Tsu-chan! I'm not a baby anymore!" He pouted.

"Yes, you are. I'm in my third year of high school, you just barely started junior high as a first year! If I hear you joined a delinquent group…" She snarled threateningly. Kuroo, who had been standing there watching in amusement, decided to help the poor younger omega from the older one. He walked up to Usagi, leaned down a bit and nibbled her ear. He saw the shudder that went through her and she quickly opened the gate, pulled Tatsuya in along with her and closed the gate in his face.

"Thanks for walking me home, Kuroo! You can go now!" She shouted. He walked home with a smirk on his face. Usagi was able to spend a couple hours with her family, though it was mostly just with her mother and Tatsuya, as her father and older brother, Akihiko were at work. It ended quickly, though as she was ushered back into the car to head back.

 **~Chained~**

Usagi yawned as she opened the door for Oikawa and Hajime. "I'm off, Ai-nee!" She shouted before stepping out. She then glanced at Oikawa and saw him slightly wince when he stepped back to make room for her. "What happened?" She asked, he turned the wince into a smile and replied,

"Hm? What are you talking about Usa-chan?" She frowned, and then lightly pushed him, with which he near fell over if she hadn't grabbed his arm after pushing. She then looked at Hajime with a raised eyebrow.

"He was practicing serves over the weekend, specifically the one you did with intense power and control and his knee near gave out on him." He explained. She turned to the idiot captain with a furious glare.

"If you wanted to practice _my_ serve, you should have _asked_! Instead of injuring yourself!"

"Awh, are you worrying about me?" Oikawa smiled..

"Stay off of it. Use it as sparingly as possible, sit out of this morning's practice at the very least. I'll get you some ice from the nurse when we get to school." She lectured. He nodded, having no response as he was just happy feeling cared for.

"By the way, Usagi, we have a practice match today after school against Karasuno." Hajime told her.

" _What?!"_ She turned around. "He-", she pointed at Oikawa, "-doesn't get to play unless he gets my go ahead when I inspect his knee after classes." The captain opened his mouth to protest but shut his mouth after the bunny manager gave him a glare that promised death. "You tried to do my serve and that is why you got injured so I get to evaluate."

"There's no problem with me. You'll have to get Coach Irihata's permission though." Hajime replied. They got to Aoba Johsai and walked into the volleyball gym, where Usagi promptly told Oikawa to sit on the bench, firmly and he obeyed, which startled many of the members but they still went back to practicing. She told Coach Irihata about what she wanted to do and he gave her the go ahead, along with Coach Mizoguchi giving her the Aoba Johsai manager jacket.

The rest of the day went somewhat smoothly, as Tooru felt he was being watched like a hawk. Anything that would potentially cause strain to his knee, an intense deathly aura was directed at him. He wasn't irritated or even mad at it, in fact it caused him to be in a good mood. At lunch, Usagi had even placed her lunch box at his desk before running to get him ice for his knee. He wondered why she was suddenly being so nice to him and caring for his injured knee. He thought that she would have sneered at him and told him that's what he deserved.

Usagi came back with the ice, which was wrapped in a paper towel so it wouldn't be too cold. She placed it on his right knee gently. "Nakano." He called out, wanting to be serious and she hadn't given him permission to use her first name. She flinched and a disgusted expression appeared on her face.

"That doesn't sound right coming from your mouth. Just call me Usagi." She said quickly. He gave her a soft smile.

"Okay." She looked up at him with a questioning gaze.

"Did you want to ask me something?" He nodded.

"Why are you suddenly so gentle and caring? I thought you would have sneered at me and told me that's what I deserved for practicing too much." He asked. A conflicted look flashed through her eyes and she looked down towards his knee.

"I injured my knee from practicing too much. It wasn't so bad at first. My knee completely failed me during a spike and I landed hard. It's fine now as long as I don't stress it too much. I can't play in official matches anymore as they would stress my knee too much but practice matches are okay." She explained. "I love volleyball too much to not be close to it everyday so I decided to be a manager in high school." The bell rang for lunch to end and she returned to her seat, taking her half eaten lunch. He had left half for her, which he watched her scarf down so quickly, he was startled. She glared at him to dare him to say anything about it.

The rest of classes passed quickly and she dragged him to the nurse's office, with the hoard of fangirls trying to follow but Usagi's glare and his own alpha pheromones helped them stay back and clear of the way. She had him sit on one of the beds and pulled the pants leg up to show his knee. He opened his mouth to comment but she squeezed down on his knee which caused him to yelp instead. After a couple minutes of inspecting his knee, she pulled a knee brace from her bag. "I always carry one with me in case my knee acts up." She explained before putting it on his knee. "Rest for a bit then we can go back to the gym so you can join in on the practice match against Karasuno."

 **~Chained~**

Screams from fangirls suddenly erupted in the gym. "Oh, Oikawa, you're back." Coach Irihata commented. Usagi placed down hers and Oikawa's bag in the locker room. She walked out and Kiyoko noticed and waved her over. "Shizimu-san!" Usagi greeted with a smile.

"What are you doing at Aoba Johsai, Nakano-san? I thought you were Nekoma's manager?" She asked.

"My parents wanted me to move in with my older sister is why I'm here now." Usagi explained. "I'm gonna go back over to Seijoh's side now though, since I am their manager. I'll talk to you when I have the chance?" Kiyoko nodded. She walked back over to the waving Oikawa.

"Ya-ho~ Long time no see, Tobio-chan." He said with a faux smile. "So nice to see you~ You still doing the King thing?"

"You gross me out." Usagi commented. Oikawa looked at Usagi with surprise.

"Ahh? Me? Why?" He pouted.

"You know why, Shittykawa." Was her only response.

"Don't go copying, Iwa-chan, Usa-chan!"

"Go warm up, Trashykawa!" As he did, the game continued and Usagi watched the game intensely, nothing escaping her gaze. Karasuno had one more point till they won when Oikawa was finally allowed in. "Anything reckless, I'll kill you," was her only comment as he passed by to enter the court.

"Don't worry, Usa-chan~ I know not to do anything without your permission~" He replied. Screams of his name from the omega fangirls erupted as he walked onto court. Usagi noticed that the Karasuno team got more tense, with Tanaka sticking his tongue out, Hinata looking like he was going to faint, and Kageyama's face got even more serious. Oikawa, whose face had been all smiles, became serious as the ball was in his hand and he was facing the court, in the server position. "No matter how strong your offense is...it means nothing if you can't connect to it." He raised his arm that was holding the ball and pointed at Tsukishima before throwing it up in the air and doing his signature serve with the incredible control and power.

Usagi zoned everything out and focused on Oikawa. She knew that her serve had inspired him to try and do the same type of intense power and she had no doubt that he could put out that kind or even greater but the problem was controlling it so that it would be powerful but not go out of the court at the same time. He only got to serve twice before the game ended, which was unfortunate because she wasn't able to get enough data on him to help for her serve. The two teams lined up and bowed to each other.

She wasn't focusing when Oikawa walked towards her and basically draped himself over her lap. "Usa-chaaan~ My knee has started hurting againnn~" He whined and pouted. She looked down at him as he was looking up at her and he fully saw her face turn into one of disgust. He got the hint and got off her. His face turned thoughtful as he walked away.

 **~Chained~**

The next morning when Usagi arrived at the gym for the morning practice, Oikawa was waiting for her at the door and pulled her off to follow him. "What are you doing, Shittykawa!" She demanded. They rounded the corner and he near slammed her into the wall.

"I didn't ask you this yesterday because there was always someone around, but why do you have the scent of another alpha's on you?" He snarled, his face serious, pheromones on full, anger in his eyes. She instinctively started cowering into the wall, wanting to seem smaller and not anger the furious alpha even more. She opened her mouth the answer but the wind decided to blow at that moment and her hair flew with it, showing the bruise on her skin, right where the bonding gland was. Normally, one wouldn't be able to see it even if her hair hadn't been over her shoulder but he was already looking down at her from above.

His snarls silenced, the look on his face had Usagi whimpering softly from fear. "Alpha, I'm-", she was about to apologize but he shushed her with a single look. He leaned down and nuzzled the bonding gland, he brushed his canines over it and bit hard, however not hard enough to break skin but enough to leave a mark that wouldn't go away. She yelped in pain. Iwaizumi, who was about to go look for the two heard the yelp and followed it and saw the two.

"Hey! Trashykawa! What are you doing?!" He yelled. Oikawa stood up straight and glanced at Iwaizumi. He blinked and backed up a step in response to the furious gaze of the Great King. It was the gaze of a possessive alpha that wouldn't tolerate another in close range of his omega. Iwaizumi backed up slowly, making sure to not meet his childhood friend's gaze head-on. He sent a quick apologetic look in Usagi's direction, making sure to do so quickly. Oikawa turned to Usagi.

"Are you going to answer me, **omega**?" She shuddered in fear, gripping her arms. She knew the stories of angry alphas hurting omegas. In fact, she was trained in martial arts for this _exact_ reason, but she found that she could do nothing but whimper and want to submit to Oikawa. He had dominance over her with his pheromones and she had a suspicion that it had something to do with him being her True Mate, even if she refused to believe so because she hated how flirty he was. " _ **Omega**_ **.** " The warning in his voice startled her back to reality. She looked into his eyes, steeled to do what she could to calm him down.

She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss, which he responded to immediately, demanding entrance to which she gave it to him and she could feel him relax into the kiss, his hands going to caress her face gently. The two parted and he looked at her with a soft gaze, going in for another but with a quick movement, Usagi turned around, grabbed his arm and quickly threw him over her shoulder onto the grass. "I am not your omega! Even if you are my True Mate, I have yet to acknowledge you as one! You have no right to be possessive over me!" She yelled at him, before stalking into the gym in anger.

Tooru just stared after in a daze from the sudden throw. He cursed himself silently as he had been able to take a step forward into wooing her before the practice match but now he just took three steps back. He sighed and stood up, rubbing the back of his head and walked into the gym to practice.


End file.
